Products are typically shipped in a container, such as a box, a crate, a bag, or other suitable shipping or packaging structure. A label, such as a shipping label, is often applied to one or more surfaces of the container when the product is being shipped. Typically, the shipping label has a front surface and indicia printed or otherwise established on the front surface. Examples of indicia which may be printed on the front surface of the shipping label include a product name, a manufacturer name and address, a part number or code, product instructions, a product quantity, and/or the like. The shipping label also typically has a back surface including an adhesive that can be directly applied to the surface of the container for attaching the label to the surface of the container.
Many shipping labels have a multi-label construction, such as a primary label and a secondary label carried by the primary label. The secondary label is often referred to as a piggyback label, because the secondary label piggybacks (i.e., is carried by) the primary label. Typically, the primary label is applied to the surface of the container, and the secondary label can be removed from the primary label and applied to another object, such as the product. In some instances, however, it may be difficult to remove the secondary label from the primary label, especially once the primary label has been applied to the surface of the container. Further, in some instances, the primary label may be easily removed from the surface of the container, and undesirable tampering of the primary label may not be readily evident.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is aimed at solving the problems identified above.